Every Day
by Saru86
Summary: He took the same train every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. What did it take to make a change? It only took one single day and one particular, energetic blond. Sasuke/Naruto, AU, Male/Male budding relationship, T for being on the safe side, probably one-shot, no Sex yet ;


Yeah, so... Actually, sometimes things happen; things you didn't even think possible. But then again, this is the internet, right? So, it all began with the internet, with this particular site, to be more precise. I don't even know _how exactly_ it began, but I'm grateful it did - and I met a very special person.  
And this very special person has one very special day, the day the world was presented with her existence. - Too sappy? Probably, but hey, cut me some slack. I'm injured!

However, I wanted to say some things. For example: Happy birthday, Kazuma85! Actually, I told you about the idea that led to this story, but I never told you I actually started to write it. And, on a sidenote, writing had never been this exhausting and painful, with me suffering a typist's cramp and whatnot, but I wanted to write it, so I typed a great deal of it with only the left hand. At least I had a lot of time to think about what I wrote - or would have had, I'm not one to overthink while writing, after all.

Let me point out just a few things. For example, I was sorely tempted to end the story with the following sentence: 'And then they had sex.'  
You probably have already noticed all the necessary preconditions were set: They had lunch together (equals a candle light dinner here ^^), they had the walk (out of the train station) and they had the movie (not that anyone was paying attention to Ichigo and Renji saving the world at that time, though) - all that's missing is the sex. I would have written it, I wanted to, but I wanted the present to be on time even more, and with my lack in typing ability right now and a hell of an agenda tomorrow, this has to do. Maybe, if someone wants me to, I might add the juicy bits later.

Other than that there's not much to say, I think; or at least I hope so. If need arises I'll simply add it to the comment or something; now I want you to enjoy (or already have enjoyed) this little thing about Naruto and Sasuke (who both aren't mine) that I'd love to have wrapped up, but had to do with the preview (that I made by myself, by the way).

All said and done; thank you!

Every day

_five days a week four weeks a month_

_Sasu/Naru AU_

He took the same train every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. Every single day he reached the train station just on time, exactly when his train entered the station and came to a screeching halt.

Some people might call it luck – he rather called it organizing ability, with a tad bit of luck, maybe. But he worked hard for his karma, so he thought it only to be fair to gain something for his efforts.

* * *

He took the same train every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. Every single day he reached the train station early, standing on the platform and being bugged by both the cold weather and persistent persons who tried to gain his attention.

Even if his mood soured while he was waiting for the train to arrive, he always thought to better be safe than sorry – it wasn't too unlikely for him to be punished for his anti-social behavior; Karma was a bitch like that.

* * *

Just when his goose bumps had disappeared – he _really _disliked the screeching of the breaks! – a person jumped through the already closing doors, almost tumbling into the other commuters crowding the train compartment.

The screeching-break-hating man was just about to reprimand the newcomer to their little "in group" of commuters when his eyes fell onto the man who had disturbed the tired silence that was so typical for this early hour.

The new addition to the train was anything but typical! His sun blond hair stood out of the crowd, defying gravity and any sense of order, a yellow blob of color in the otherwise brunette, black and grey mass of boredom and uniformity. His face was equally outstanding; who was _that_ awake at 6.30 in the morning? A sunny smile, brightening the entire train compartment when the man flashed his apologetic grin, all happiness and white teeth; blue eyes shining with energy and life itself – everything on this man made him something else.

Sasuke found himself forgiving the other man's rudeness (had it been rudeness in the first place? Sasuke wasn't so sure anymore…) before he even had started his rant about people disrespecting other people's personal space like his usual self would have done.

This fact disturbed Sasuke more than he would have expected – if thinking about someone's usual ranting could be expected, that is.

The stranger had piqued his interest in the most unlikely of ways; in aggravating him, the man had made Sasuke think about colors and smiles and… Well, the stoic Uchiha was confused.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he even missed the blond man wiggling his way through the crowd and out of Sasuke's (metaphorical) reach. The man was gone and Sasuke found himself longing for his presence.

* * *

Naruto fought his way through thickly packed people, trying to reach a spot where commuters weren't packed like sardines. He wasn't afraid of crowds or anything, but he rather had some air to breathe – and no old women groping his ass, thankyouverymuch.

When the train reached the next stop and some people started leaving the train to go about their everyday business, Naruto finally found a spot free of groping grandmas and let out a relieved sigh. Entering his reliable 'train slouch', he spent the next thirty minutes of his morning day dreaming, unperturbed and relaxed. Little did he know that a few compartments away, where he had jumped into the train and stunned a few people out of their catatonic early-morning-state, a dark haired man was busy thinking about him in some ways that would make the blond blush; well, maybe not, thanks to his profession.

Unknowing as he was, Naruto left the train half an hour later with almost all the other commuters exiting the train at the same station and made his way into one of the sky high buildings next to the train station. He found it somewhat ironic that next to all those prestigious banks and insurances and whatnot, his boss had bought a whole floor of one of the most impressive buildings to house his publishing company.

Naruto entered the sky scraper, took the lift to the forty-fourth floor and entered the nice lobby of the Icha Icha Printhouse. Another day of wooing authors and bookstore owners alike lay before him and he knew he would rule it!

* * *

He took the same train every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. His steps were slow and sluggish as he meandered through the crowd, feeling strangely excluded from the people around him. Tired feet carried him to the right platform where he waited for the train to arrive, resigned and worn-out. He liked his job, but sometimes it took a lot out of him.

* * *

He took the same train every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. Excited steps took him out of the building he worked in; or as excited as he allowed himself to get. He appeared composed and calm, but for the knowing eye, he was glowing with energy – his job did that to him.

While in the morning he was grumpy and stoic, a whole day's work of juggling numbers awakened his inner spirits. Most of the people thought his job was an awful bore, and it really was; there was nothing exciting about being an accountant. But for Sasuke there was more to it. Numbers did as he wanted them to, and when they didn't he could blame others; but aside from having the security of working with strict, unfeeling and abstract things, his dreary work made him all the more appreciating of the hours spent outside of his office.

And these hours included the drive home by train. The same route that had him discovering the blond mystery earlier this day.

* * *

Sasuke reached the platform just in time; he could see the train entering the station at the far end. He sprinted up to where he knew a door would stop to let him enter the train, and waited patiently, only slightly panting from his sprint up the stairs.

A speck of color among the mass of dark haired heads raised his interest and there he was. The golden man from this morning stood on the same platform further down, his blue eyes closed and his energy visibly gone. Gone to an extent that made recognizing him difficult, or so Sasuke thought. What may have happened to the energetic guy from earlier? The guy that had ruled nearly all of the Uchiha's thoughts over the day. He was tempted to go over to him and ask him exactly that, probably without even introducing himself – Sasuke was a known anti-social, after all. But before he could execute the plan the train's breaks screeched and (what felt like) millions of people pushed him into the compartment, effectively interrupting his sight of the blond.

Gone was Sasuke's energy, too.

* * *

He took the same lift every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. It would take him to the fifth floor where he would enter his apartment and let the door fall closed behind himself.

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he toed of his shoes and took the few steps to his sofa. Was it just him or had it been the hell of a day? All he could think of was taking a long, hot bath and then fall into his bed, hopefully charging enough energy over the night to get the next day done – just like he did every day; five days a week, four days a month.

A whole night's sleep later Naruto rose from the dead, all grin and energy once again. He loved the mornings, feeling like today would be the day to win the world over. Every day had the potential to be the one day that made his whole life better, to change his entire being to reach a new level – or at least the blond liked to think so.

It was all about the thinking, after all… Every day; five days a week, four weeks a month.

* * *

Sasuke's day started like every day did; fife days a week, four weeks a month. He rolled out of bed, hardly preventing himself from an embarrassing and rather painful fall to the hard carpet. He wasn't remotely human before he got a shower and a hot cup of coffee – both waiting for him only a few meters away.

Without even opening his eyes he made his way into his bathroom, his bare feet hitting the cold tiles and sending a shiver up his spine, slowly getting his body to realize he was awake and supposed to be attentive. It took some time, but he would get there.

The last step in regaining human qualities (like language) waited for Sasuke in the kitchen. Praise programmable coffee machines! Sipping the hot beverage and flipping through the newspaper he enjoyed the last minutes of his solitary life before he got up and stepped out of his apartment; tie in place and starched shirt creaking when he moved. Just like every day; five days a week, four weeks a month.

* * *

It wasn't until he stood in the train compartment and another commuter sprinted through the doors that Sasuke thought about the blond from the day before and a rare smile played across his lips. Would he see the blond today, too? He surely hoped so – the energetic man had made his day yesterday, after all. Maybe he could even talk to him… A nearly unthinkable thought for the Uchiha, since he was known for his anti-social tendencies. But maybe he would take a dive into the pool of socialization, for the sake of his own sanity; and his libido, probably.

A lewd smirk adorned the Uchiha's face as he remembered the dreams of the night before. It had been quite some time since he awoke in the middle of the night, a raging boner tenting his blankets and a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. It had been rather uncomfortable to fall asleep again and he cursed himself for usually sleeping on his stomach.

* * *

A few compartments further down the train Naruto stood in a bunch of people, clinging to a pole for his dear life. His other hand was currently held in a death grip by a small old lady who couldn't reach the stabilizing bar and was threatened to fall whenever the train braked or accelerated.

A grateful smile lightened up her wrinkled face and she turned her laughing eyes at Naruto. "Thank you, dear sir! I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Nah, not at all, baa-chan," Naruto answered lightly, already forgetting about the other people nearly suffocating him. He had bent over the old lady so to shield her from the more ruthless business men with their Bluetooth headsets and sharp edged attaché cases. "It's nice to have someone smiling at this godforsaken hour."

They made their way deeper into the big city in silence, surrounded by mumbling men and women only caring for their own business. When the lady began to stir again and stared at the opening door longingly, Naruto took a step back (bumping into several _very important_ people, at least in their own mind) and let the woman push herself past his body. He twitched only slightly when the old granny pinched him in his cheeks – both in his face and further down.

"Thank you very much, gentleman!" the woman laughed, not in the slightest embarrassed by her own actions.

Naruto smiled back and winked at her. "Next time I'll ravish _you_, baa-chan!"

Both shared a loud laugh at all the disturbed looks their little joke gained them, then the small woman disappeared from Naruto's view and he was back to fighting for personal space – and air.

* * *

"… ravish _you_, baa-chan!"

Had he heard that right? The blond sex god not only was into women, but was into women who were as old as mother Earth? Sasuke stared. It figured someone as good looking and sunny bright as the stranger was out of his league… But learning those facts when he finally had found the guy after what he dubbed 'the Journey to the Core of the Train' was somewhat disappointing.

Now he regretted not taking care of his sexual desires last night. He shouldn't have ignored the opportunity and gone back to sleep but instead indulge in the passionate images his dreams had left him with.

Sasuke wasn't one to cry over spilled milk, so he straightened his (metaphoric) back and turned to the windows of the train, determined not to think of the blond, kinky perv again.

This plan backfired in the most convenient ways one could think of. Sasuke was that deep in thought he didn't even realize when the train started his journey to the next train station again and he hadn't found an opportunity to stabilize his stand in the reeling carriage.

He lost his standing and stumbled back a few steps, grabbing for anything he could reach to stop his fall; in the end, he hadn't been able to grab anything, but was prevented from the pain the impact on the floor would have caused by a broad expanse of what felt like shirt-covered chest. It was warm and comfy, deliciously hard and obviously trained, if the feeling of defined pectoral muscles was anything to go by. The "Oufff!" that accompanied Sasuke's landing on those 'Pecs of Paradise' (what was it with the name finding today?) made the Uchiha turn his head around until he could see the grimace of one very blond, very handsome man.

Sasuke, being taught to take opportunities when they arose, brought on of his hands flat on the other man's upper body and pushed himself up onto his own feet again.

The whole incident led to the appearance of several inner Sasukes the Uchiha hadn't even known about. One, who looked a lot like Sasuke imagined he would look when he reached his father's age, demanded Sasuke to reprimand the other man for invading his personal space; a second Sasuke, who kind of resembled one of his more perverted friends with sharpened teeth and a lecherous grin, relished in the feeling of a hard, muscled body under his hand; and the third (and probably most reasonable) Sasuke, who looked exactly like Sasuke in real life did, simply shrugged at Real Life Sasuke, saying: "Do what you like, but do it now. And ignore Fusuke."

"Fusuke?" Sasuke asked the chibi Sasuke in his head. He asked a part of his own thinking in his head? He was losing his mind! The chibi Sasuke's answer wasn't lost on him, though.

"Your inner voice sounding like Fugaku? That one. We named him Fusuke; catchy name, isn't it?"

Sasuke, now finally back in charge of his own body (and thoughts) came to a stand next to the blond man who looked at him with a somehow twisted face, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to laugh or to scold Sasuke for his rude behavior.

The Uchiha decided for the other man, bringing a little space between them and extending his hand to him. "Thank you for preventing me from a rather painful and embarrassing fall, Mister…?"

"Uzumaki," his savior answered and shook the offered hand. "My pleasure. And you are?"

"Oh, sorry! My name is Sasuke Uchiha, forgive my bad manners. Let's say I make it up to you with lunch sometime?" Sasuke found himself nearly dumbfounded. When had been the last time he had put together that many syllables in a row voluntarily?

'Useless!', Fusuke's voice provided little helpful. 'He's into aged women, remember?'

Sasuke swatted at the annoying voice, focusing on the sky blue orbs actually shining on him.

" I'd like that!" the stranger smiled, looking at his watch. "Let's say around noon? We could have lunch at Teuchi's."

"Teuchi's?"

"Oh, ehrm. Actually it's called Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Teuchi's the owner and since I knew him all my life I'm not used to say Ichiraku's." A manicured, tan hand rubbed the back of the man's neck while he himself was grinning sheepishly, as if to apologize for something.

Sasuke found himself smiling at the gesture, the unusual motion straining muscles in his face he hadn't used often enough in the past years.

"Teuchi's it is, then," he answered lightly, then added: "And try not to bring any old women, please."

* * *

Five hours later Naruto found himself standing in front of the IRS, looking out for raven black hair and almost equally dark eyes. The stranger, 'Sasuke Uchiha', his memory quipped in, had practically asked him out, hadn't he? At least Naruto liked to think so. The comment about old women confused him, though…

"Ah, I see you could get rid of any old women following you around, Mr. Uzumaki!" a voice interrupted his musing and Naruto turned his head to find the Uchiha standing next to the door to the restaurant. "Shall we?"

He walked up to the open held door, entering the ramen shop with his company in tow. "Hello, old man!" he greeted the owner enthusiastically, already aiming for two bar stools in front of the counter where the dishes were prepared. Teuchi, clad in his cooking clothes complete with apron and chef's hat, rounded the corner and caught him in a tight embrace.

"Naruto! It's great to see you again! It's been too long!"

Naruto laughed at that, returning the hug with equal fervor. "It's only been one day, old man!"

"Like I said, too long!"

Both men chatted for a few minutes, Naruto's companion forgotten for the time being; until he cleared his throat, that is.

"Oh, forgive me, Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto spun around, his sincere apology being painfully obvious in his expressive eyes. He waved the dark haired man over to where he stood, then turning back to the chef. "Old man, this is Mr. Uchiha. He tried to tackle me down in the train today. Mr. Uchiha, this is Teuchi, the owner of this fine place I'd like to call my home."

He looked pleased when the Uchiha and his favorite chef shook hands and exchanged their "Pleasure to meet you"s. Then he led his guest (well, more like the other way around) to a table in the corner of the restaurant where they sat down.

"You and Mr. Teuchi seem to be close," the dark haired man observed.

"It comes with being here almost every day; five days a week, four weeks a month," Naruto answered, then lowered his voice to a secretive murmur. "And I wouldn't want to bite the hand that feeds me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nearly black eyes darted up from the menu they had been reading a moment ago and the pupils dilated. "Sometimes hands _want_ to be bitten; and today I am the one feeding you, Naruto…"

The mysterious, dark man in front of him was flirting with him! Out in the open! At Teuchi's, at that!

And Naruto felt unbelievably giddy; it's been too long he let himself be chased. And this Sasuke guy was interesting, that was for sure. Interesting and deliciously looking!

* * *

Sasuke was surprised. No, downright _shocked_ as soon as the last words had left his mouth. When had Suigetsu-Sasuke taken over his mind?

'We like to call him Suisuke, by the way,', chibi Sasuke informed in an indifferent voice. 'And he didn't have anything to do with what you said. It's all up to you!'

Sasuke wanted to groan out of annoyance with himself, but that would only serve to confuse Naruto even more. The blond looked downright shocked right now, mouth agape and eyes bulging out of his head. Maybe he had come onto him too strong?

The tense atmosphere relaxed with the laugh Naruto barked out. "My my, Mr. Uchiha! I'm not the one who's all bark but no bite!" A socked foot rubbing tenderly against his calve proved that to be true.

The Uchiha smirked when he felt the bold foot sliding up his leg, toes tickling his skin through the fabric of his dress pants. When the appendage reached his upper thigh, Sasuke grabbed it and massaged it with strong fingers.

Naruto sat across from him and suppressed a groan and pressed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open.

"Who's the bite now, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a light voice, reveling in the way the man in front of him bit his lip.

"You haven't seen Naruto take a _real_ bite yet, Mr. Uchiha!" a pleasant voice interrupted Sasuke's observation of the blond. He looked up into the doe eyes of a waitress standing next to their table. "May I take your orders?"

The Uzumaki's foot retreated hastily and Sasuke had to let it go begrudgingly. He had liked the warmth of the other's body part in his lap.

* * *

"Ayame!" Naruto blurted out while he felt his face heat up. He most probably looked like a stressed tomato right now. It was about time to regain some dignity!

"I'll have the miso ramen; and make it a huge bowl, right?" His sun bright smile made the waitress blush pleasantly and she turned her head to the other man sitting at the table.

"I'm having the same," the Uchiha said, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

Naruto, on the other hand, felt the dark haired male's gaze on him and did everything not to blush even harder than he already was. It really HAD been too long since he had felt wanted; not that he could be sure he was wanted right now. Maybe the Uchiha simply was a skirt chaser – well, trousers chaser right now – and flirting was one of his hobbies. Either way, he liked the attention he was getting.

"So, Mr. Uchiha-", Naruto began as soon as Ayame had left their table, reassuring them their food would be there any second, but was interrupted.

"Sasuke, please."

"Okay, Sasuke. Ehrm, well, thanks for the invitation; you didn't have to treat me to lunch."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Sasuke's voice was smooth and calming, his light baritone caressing Naruto's ears along with the words that made Naruto hope for more. More of what he didn't know right now, but he couldn't get enough of it.

"And I'm grateful you did!" The blond smiled at his companion, taking in the sight of the pale, albeit beautiful face. "I'm really enjoying myself."

When their orders arrived they ate in amicable silence, Naruto making a mess while slurping his noodles and Sasuke eating more dignified and less messy.

* * *

The slurping noises Naruto produced while inhaling his ramen made Sasuke think of all the other possibilities to produce those noises and his imagination run in overdrive. Now he was more than happy not to have the other male's foot in his lap any longer – it would have led to all kinds of embarrassing situations; and Sasuke didn't even have a foot fetish! Or at least he had thought so until half an hour ago…

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up from his bowl and nearly drowned in Naruto's sparkling eyes. "You kinda looked lost over there."

"Oh, sorry. I somewhat zoned out, I guess." He had to work hard not to twitch or to arrange the contents of his underpants in a way that wouldn't give away the hard-on his imagination had provided him with. "Either way, I find myself really enjoying this lunch."

He wasn't normally one to admit something like that this early in whatever _this_ was, but he wouldn't hold back this time. It was an Uchiha's obligation to get what they wanted and if Sasuke had learned anything today, it was that he wanted the Uzumaki. At least to get to know him.

"Actually, I feel inclined to repeat something like this sometime soon."

"Is that so? What a coincidence, since I feel obligated to return the favor you paid me," Naruto grinned. "What about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sasuke nodded in response. "It would be a pleasure! Come get me around 7 o'clock." They exchanged their numbers and the Uchiha texted the blond man with his address immediately.

As luck would have it his erection had retreated enough for him to stand up from the table together with Naruto and make their way out of the restaurant, not without paying for the food and promising to come back again sometime soon.

When Sasuke returned to his office he was greeted by a seething man standing in front of his desk. "Sasuke! Where have you been?"

"I had my lunch break," he answered calmly, looking into eyes so alike his own.

"And since when does lunch break stretch into three in the afternoon?"

Sasuke took a look at his wrist watch, realizing in shock he really had spent three whole hours with Naruto. But the expected twinge of guilt never came – in all his years that he had worked for his uncle he never had been late, and now he didn't care. "Today it did, boss."

The older male was about to start a tirade when his cell phone rang. "This isn't over!" he threatened, then exited the office with his phone pressed to his ear.

Sasuke only smirked, watching the retreating back leaving for the elevator, and found himself considering a change of work places for the first time in his life. Maybe it was time for a change?

When his thoughts returned to a tan man, clad in an elegant suit, except for his red sneakers, an orange tie and unruly blond hair, he realized the change already had begun.

And when he made his way to the train station later, it wasn't like he had done every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. Today he was on the platform earlier than he usually was, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs and not caring for the world around him.

He was in sync with himself, maybe for the first time in his life; it didn't feel like his inner beat had felt before he had met Naruto. The blond had stopped his inner metronome and readjusted it with a new beat, a beat that made the dark haired man feel alive.

* * *

Naruto's steps were light and full of energy when he reached the platform his train would arrive at a few minutes later. Almost immediately his eyes fell on a man who sat on the hard chairs the transportation company provided their clients with. The man seemed to be one with the world, not giving a care for what others thought of him – Sasuke's whole aura was so unlike what it had felt like in the morning Naruto had to smile.

He approached the unsuspecting man and sank down on the chair next to him, content with sitting next to him and enjoying the few minutes of closeness.

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke said in his calm voice, a smile hidden in the way he said those words.

"Sasuke, fancy meeting you here!" Naruto presented the Uchiha with his megawatt smile and scooped closer to the man. "Tomorrow still cool?"

"You bet!" The Uchiha looked at him and grinned. "Can't wait t-"

The rest of the sentence was lost in the screeching of the train's breaks and both men stood up to enter the carriage, Naruto following Sasuke only a few centimeters behind.

He took in the sight of the pale neck, where the midnight black hair started and grew up to form a spiky haircut, almost resembling the perkily upturned behind of a duck or an elegant swan.

Naruto snickered.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing at all, Sasuke." He couldn't suppress his snickering, but he wouldn't admit what he had been laughing about, even under torture.

* * *

The next day found Sasuke in an unusually light mood. He started his morning routine already feeling remotely human, even without his fix of caffeine, and he even managed a smile in his mirror's direction. He had to practice smiling; he didn't do it all too often but he planned on showering Naruto in smiles and grins like the blond did to the world.

Too mushy? Probably, but Sasuke couldn't help himself. After he had made up his mind about his future life – it contained way less work for his uncle and more time spent on things he actually wanted to – he was determined to take several steps forward; with Naruto by his side.

The youngest Uchiha left his apartment, heading for the train station. But unlike every other day; five days a week, four weeks a month, he had more than the finishing time to look forward to.

* * *

The doors of the station opened before Naruto and he entered the giant hall, already full of buzzing life. Hundreds of people hurried through the building, searching for the right platforms or heading for the coffee shops, some people even running to catch a train at the last minute.

Naruto wouldn't have any of that – he was, for once, in time. His slow, meandering steps took him up to platform 1 where he knew Sasuke to be waiting. Not necessarily for him, but that was beside the point; at least he got to see him before the evening came.

"Good morning Mister!" a voice from behind greeted him, making him turn around.

"Oh, hi baa-chan!" The old woman standing behind him flashed him a wide, contagious grin and got one in return. "I didn't think I'd see you taking the train again."

"Nah; I knew you would be there to save me from the reckless advances those business men would shower upon me."

Naruto laughed at that and waited for her to catch up to his side, where she immediately hooked under his arm. "You know, baa-chan, I'm not that sure it wouldn't be the other way round," he said, but led her to some vacant seats, nonetheless. It was a _mere_ coincidence Sasuke was sitting next to the chair the old lady sank down in.

"Naruto," the dark haired man's voice greeted him soberly.

"Hey Sasuke!" The blond's voice boomed, full of energy and sincere happiness to see the other male.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, but his following comment was filled with barely hidden fury. "Again with the ladies, hm?"

Blue eyes looked at the misbehaving raven, the earlier sparkle a little dulled and a question easily visible. "What ladies?"

A raspy voice made Naruto look over and he saw the old lady sitting there, a little uncomfortable with the tension that was building up around the two men. "I'm sorry, ehm – Naruto and Sasuke. I didn't know my presence would lead to any awkward situations, so please forgive me." With that she stood up and left for the other end of the platform, slowly hobbling away.

Two pairs of eyes followed her slow walk, then found each other again. "What's your problem?" Naruto asked suspiciously, not liking to see other people being treated rudely. "It's not like she did anything to you, did she?"

"She was about to."

"About to do _what_ exactly?"

"Take you from me…"

Naruto stared at the stubborn face of one Sasuke Uchiha. "_What_!"

"She was about to take you from me, leeching her way into your life and then you'd ignore me like you did in the train."

Naruto was pretty taken aback by that statement – and somewhat confused, too. Not only did he know what the other male was talking about, he didn't know how to take that obvious possessiveness even after one single day of knowing each other, either.

"Sasuke, you don't know what you're talking about!" he tried to remind the Uchiha of how to think properly.

* * *

Actually, Naruto was right with what he had just said; he really _didn't know_ what had made him talk such nonsense, in front of someone else at that!

He looked up into questioning blue eyes. "Hn."

"Fine, then stop talking altogether!" Naruto looked disappointed, in what exactly Sasuke didn't know.

'Maybe _whom_ should be the word of choice', inner Sasuke quipped in but was quick in hiding again; it wouldn't do for him to be fried by the famous Uchiha Glare (with a capital 'G').

Real Sasuke simply stood up and headed for the arriving train, silently hoping Naruto was following him, despite him being an asshole. An asshole unable to associate with other human beings because of his upbringing in a strict, noble-like household.

Fortunately the blond was indeed following him and got on the train behind him, his probing eyes never leaving Sasuke. They stood there in silence, drove in silence, exited the train in silence, went outside next to each other in silence and even parted ways in silence. As soon as Sasuke couldn't see the blond anymore – his gaze had followed him until Naruto had disappeared behind another corner without glancing back – not only was Naruto lost to him, as was the energy that had been running through him the whole day.

The rest of the Uchiha's way home was just like every day; five days a week, four weeks a month. He was sure he would spend his evening like he did every other day, too – alone.

* * *

He had to win a hard fight against his inner sloth when he heard the door bell ring. All had been set for a pathetic Friday evening at home: He wore his loose slacks, his old and slightly too big sweater (lovingly dubbed 'the Smurf', thanks to its color and fit) and his couch and his coffee table were littered in chocolate and other sweets. A last longing look was shot in his TV set's direction, then he gathered enough strength to raise from his slouched position, just in time with a second ring of the bell and loud knocking on his door.

Opening the door Naruto revealed a growing amount of Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of his apartment. "Sasuke?"

"You were late, so I thought I'd shorten your way by meeting you halfway. Though, from the look of it, I'm somewhat ever-dressed."

And he really was, wearing a tight button up shirt of a Bordeaux color and a black pair of trousers which hugged his legs in the most delicious way. At least for what Naruto had been planning after the raven had showed his non-interest in Naruto in such an obvious way as totally ignoring him. A blond eyebrow rose.

"What? We have a date!" Sasuke explained, waiting for some kind of verbal response of the Uzumaki in front of him. At least that's what Naruto thought by the look he was getting.

"See, Sasuke, we don't have to do this," Naruto sighed. "I had a great time at lunch yesterday and I thought we had some chemistry going on. Obviously I was wrong, but that's okay with me, I won't force myself on you. I'm sorry I caused you any trouble with dressing and generally looking hot…"

The look his explanation elicited could only be described as dumbfounded, then a smug grin played over Sasuke's handsome features. "So you think I'm looking hot, hu?"

The smirk did nothing to calm Naruto's nerves. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head and tried to hide his jumpiness behind one of his almost famous grins. "Well, ahem…"

* * *

Every single one of Naruto's gestures, his stammering and the way his eyes wouldn't meet his own dark orbs made Sasuke nearly giggle in relief. After having thought he had messed up their relationship even before it had started had grated on his nerves more than he would have thought earlier. But now he was at ease again, seeing the blond in front of him fighting for words.

"May I come in?" he finally asked, taking matters in his own hands.

Naruto stepped back from his door and made way for his guest to enter, then leading him into his living room.

"Were you expecting someone?" Sasuke observed, motioning to the snacks on the table.

"Yeah, you see, I was waiting for the nice old lady from the train station to come by," Naruto grinned.

"You were, hu?" The dark haired man wasn't buying any of this; he'd had a half day's time to get over his own paranoia and made up his mind. Now he was determined to make the blond man his, no matter the cost. "Too bad you're already taken."

With that he sank down into the comfy couch cushions and made himself at home, waiting for the blond to take a seat next to him. "What are we watching?" A quick glance showed Sasuke what Naruto had been watching, though. He immediately recognized the orange haired male and the redhead fighting powerful enemies with their swords, but couldn't be bothered with a second glance – his interest lay in the real world, not in the drawn Soul Society being rescued by equally drawn Shinigami guys.

Naruto seemed busy watching him for the moment, but that was okay with Sasuke. He had put quite some thought and effort into his appearance, after all. He knew he had to be the one to make the next step since it was his fault the good looking blond had felt rejected in the first place.

So as soon as he had reached his apartment he had raided his wardrobe for something nice and a little arousing to wear, then went to the shower where he spent nearly half an hour rinsing his whole body and another fifteen minutes shaving; he didn't even want to think about how much thought had gone into where to shave and where only to trim.

A blush crept over his face when he couldn't keep himself from remembering the strange, but nonetheless arousing feeling of the sharp blades running over his most private parts. It had been dangerous and exciting… And now all that was left was the hope of Naruto appreciating the dark trail of hair that had survived the Uchiha's actions in the shower, leading from his navel down to where he wanted the blond's touch the most.

"Well, since you're here and all… I was about to watch-"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence, interrupted by the show Sasuke was starting for him. The dark haired man had pushed his head backwards, lying down on the headrest and bringing his long, pale fingers to the collar of his shirt, popping open the first two buttons and fanning out the collar, revealing creamy white skin.

The man knew about the effect those actions could have on other people; summers full of fainting co-workers, males and females alike, whenever he had done exactly the same thing he was doing now to cool down his heated skin, had taught him to be more cautious with showing off his skin.

Right now he did it on purpose, though, and he was doing one hell of a job if the tent in Naruto's slacks was anything to go by.

"Hm?"

"Eh, well… Actually, I…" Naruto was at a loss for words, fidgeting in his place and trying to hide the effects Sasuke's actions were having on him.

* * *

Naruto, who had never been on the receiving end of seduction, was having a hard time – hard not only in his pants (what he was desperately trying to hide), but hard to withstand the walking wet dream all but sprawling on his sofa.

His mouth ran dry and he averted his eyes. He simply didn't know how to take the Uchiha's actions. It wasn't overly hot in his apartment, but Sasuke could be accustomed to lower temperatures for all he knew. Maybe he was just overreacting and his guest simply was getting more comfortable?

"Naruto, come sit down with me…" Sasuke whispered seductively, almost black eyes shining with desire. Where had that come from?

"I don't really know, Sasuke. Maybe this isn't a good idea after all."

"Oh please, Naruto!" The dark haired male's voice had lost all its seductive quality and the sprawling came to an abrupt end. "It's not like I'm about to murder you! Don't tell me you didn't feel there's something between us?"

"There IS something between us!" Naruto acknowledged. "I'm just thinking a wall or two between us wouldn't hurt, either." His eyes never left the delectable bit of neck he could see thanks to the opened buttons, though.

It was painfully obvious when Sasuke lost the last of his patience and he roared up. "It's not like I'm doing something like this every day, idiot! I'm sorry for my behavior this afternoon, I really am – and as an Uchiha the last statement is something I'd rather not repeat. I only know that I can't think of anything else since I saw you this week. So, _please_, just go with the flow and let's see where it takes us!" He stopped, looking slightly surprised. "That was another thing I'd rather not repeat…"

Naruto chuckled and finally took the few steps to the couch, taking a seat next to his guest. "So you're not into apologizing or begging?"

"You can't even guess how much I am into begging – it just has to be the right kind of begging."

"So when I have you under me, writhing in pleasure from my hands and my mouth, after having ravished you until you were reduced to moans of my name, when you were all but begging for me to relieve you – that's the kind of begging you're into?"

Sasuke's breath became heavy, as were his eyes, when he exhaled a confirmation. "Is it too early to beg for it now?"

It wasn't every day Naruto was that willing to obey; but he was sure he would do so every day from now on – five days a week, four weeks a month. And the remaining days, weeks and months, too.


End file.
